The Power of Love
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: The charmed ones have moved on with their lives following the final battle. Billie returns to San Francisco and goes straight to the on;y sister who understood her. Feelings will arise...love will be tested. Will Piper and Phoebe approve of Phoebe's feelings for the blonde? I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AT ALL! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was watching Charmed last night when I got the strangest Idea of a Billie/Phoebe pairing…so this is my shot at a story...if you like it…I'll continue… I don't own Charmed.**

Phoebe Halliwell sat in her condo, her eyes focused on her laptop screen. It was nearly two am and she was still working on her column. She sighed rubbing her eyes, the Charmed ones had finished the final battle…they'd won…everything was supposed to be better now. Then why did Phoebe feel like there was still a chance that evil would come out of the woodworks. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch…it had only been two months since the fight yet the precognitive witch was still feeling the exhaustion. Christie was dead, Piper and Leo were living their lives happily, as were Paige and Henry…and Phoebe was alone…again.

She sighed thinking about Coop, he had claimed that there was a stronger love out there for her…but she couldn't understand what he'd meant. The sound of thunder caused Phoebe to jump, the windows rattled from the strength of the sound. She set down her laptop and walked to the window, watching the rain pour "I'd hate to be stuck out in that" she said softly. The buzzer went off, signaling to Phoebe that someone was downstairs. She walked over to the door and pushed the in-com button "Hello" she asked. The voice she heard nearly made her choke "P…Phoebe…" the voice said softly. Phoebe froze "Billie…what are you…hang on" she said pressing the button so she could come up "Get up here, it's pouring out there" she said before unlocking her door. A few minutes later Billie knocked on the door. Phoebe opened it, frowning at the state her friend was in "Billie you're soaked to the bone that's a great way to get sick" she said pulling the blonde inside. Billie allowed herself to be pulled inside. She laughed softly shrugging "I didn't even really notice the rain" she said wiping her eyes. Phoebe grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Billie's shoulders, she led her to the couch and sat down "You wanna tell me what's wrong" she asked. Billie sighed "Where do I start" she said softly "My sister is dead, I've got no family, no job, no place to live" she shook her head " I just don't really see a point in anything anymore". She tried to stop the tears, but the stress of everything that had happened was too much. Phoebe frowned, wrapping her arms around Billie and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Billie" she said softly, rubbing the younger woman's back as she sobbed "It's going to be ok Billie….I promise". Billie held onto Phoebe, she'd really been the only one to trust and understand, unlike Piper and Paige. After a while, the tears subsided. Billie sat up wiping her cheeks "Sorry about that" she said looking down. Phoebe smiled "No need to be sorry" she said standing up, holding out her hand to the broken woman in front of her "Come on…lets go get you something dry to wear, you're more than welcome to use my shower and stay here". Billie stared at Phoebe's hand before taking it and standing up "You sure…I promise I'll only be here for a day or two" she said walking with Phoebe to her bedroom. Phoebe laughed "I'm sure…and you're welcome to stay as long as you need, I'm not about to let you be out on the streets" she said opening her closet. She grabbed a shirt and some pajama pants and handed them to Billie "Now go get warm, when you get out of the shower I'll have a mug of nice hot chocolate waiting for you" she said smiling. Billie laughed "As long as there's marshmallows I'm so game" she said grinning. Phoebe smirked "Mini marshmallows" she said with a smile. Billie nodded, hugging Phoebe gently "Thank you Phoebe…you don't know how much this means to me" she said softly. Phoebe smiled "You're welcome Billie, we'll talk more when you are done ok" she said kissing the blonde's forehead.

Billie nodded; she couldn't hide the blush that crept over her cheeks when Phoebe's lips connected with her forehead. She smiled and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water, stepped out of her wet clothes and got in. She sighed feeling the stream of hot water hit her skin. Phoebe stood in the living room, a pot of water boiling on the stove. She couldn't believe how sad Billie looked, she hated seeing the younger woman in pain, even after everything she'd done to her and her sisters, and she'd always felt like Billie wasn't as bad as she seemed. Billie came out of the shower and walked to the living room "I think I used all your hot water" she said with a small laugh. Phoebe smiled, walking up to the couch with two mugs "That's ok, as long as you're feeling better" she said handing one of the mugs to Billie sitting down. Billie smiled "Thanks" she said taking a drink. There was silence for a bit before Phoebe spoke "So…what brings you back…I thought you were working outside of town" she asked. Billie sighed "It didn't work out….I was too messed up in the head" she said softly. Phoebe looked at Billie and smiled, moving a strand of hair behind her ear "Billie, you are not messed up in the head ok" she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Billie smiled "Well your sisters think I am" she said softly "But I'm glad you don't…you were really the only one who liked me at all". Phoebe set her mug down and wrapped an arm around the younger blonde "Of course I like you Billie, you're a great girl, you're sweet and smart and funny…and you know what" she asked "I'm glad you're back…I missed you" she said smiling. Billie set her mug down and leaned into Phoebe's embrace "Thank you Phoebe, I always knew I could count on you" she said softly. For the first time in a long time, Billie felt safe…she felt wanted…she felt loved.

**Well there it is! Let me know what you all think…should I continue? Or Not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my chapter 2! I hope you all like this one as well. I'll definitely continue writing **

Phoebe smiled threading her fingers gently through Billie's hair "Of course you can count on me Billie…you always can" she said softly. She looked at the clock and smiled "But it's almost three in the morning…we can talk more tomorrow I think we should both get some sleep" she said standing up. Billie nodded "You're right. I am kinda tired" she said softly "Do you have an extra blanket or something" she asked. Phoebe smiled "I'll have to look for it…you can just sleep with me tonight" she said closing her laptop. Billie bit her lip looking at the older witch "Are you sure…I mean the couch is perfectly comfortable" she said gesturing to the couch. Phoebe shook her head pulling Billie up "Nope you're sleeping with me…it'll be warmer and safer" she said smiling. Billie blushed nodding "Alright, as long as you don't mind" she said following Phoebe to the bedroom. Phoebe pulled back the blankets and smiled at Billie "It's no problem sweetie…you just look really tired, and I want you to get some rest" she said softly as she got into bed. Billie smiled crawling in next to the older woman "well…sleeping in a bed is better than the crappy things they call beds in the hotel I was in" she said sighing.

Phoebe looked at Billie and smiled "well you don't have to worry about that now, all you've got to worry about is relaxing" she said smiling. Billie grinned "Thank you…you're being so kind" she said laughing softly "It'll be nice to get a good night's sleep for once….since everything happened I haven't been sleeping well. Too many nightmares". Phoebe scooted closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her "Well no bad dreams…I'll be right here" she said smiling as she lightly stroked Billie's hair, trying to relax her. Billie sighed, relaxing into Phoebe's arms; she laid her head on the older woman's chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was, and soon fell asleep. Phoebe kept Billie in her arms all night, she knew the inner turmoil the younger girl must be feeling. She had felt it herself when Prue had died. She knew it was under different circumstances but regardless of how evil Christy was, Phoebe knew Billie was hurting. She looked at her sleeping friend and smiled kissing her forehead "Don't you worry Billie…I'm here for you" she whispered before falling asleep. Billie awoke that morning and froze when she realized she was in someone's arms. She looked up slowly and relaxed seeing it was Phoebe, she'd forgotten where she was. She smiled and snuggled closer into the older woman's arms, sighing contently. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Billie with a smile "Hey, how'd you sleep" she asked. Billie blushed, moving away some "Slept great…sorry about that by the way, I uh…I get cuddly sometimes" she said biting her lip.

Phoebe laughed shaking her head "Don't even worry about it sweetie, I'm just happy you were comfortable" she said sitting up. She yawned and looked at Billie "You hungry…I can whip us up some pancakes" she said grinning. Billie raised an eyebrow as she sat up "Wait…since when do you cook" she asked. Phoebe pouted "I cook…just…only certain things…pancakes being one of them" she said smiling "blueberry sound good" she asked. Billie laughed softly "Yeah, blueberry's great" she said with a smile "I'll make some orange juice to go with it". Phoebe got out of bed and grinned "Great. Breakfast of champions" she said laughing. Billie got up and helped make the bed "Breakfast of champion witches…or well…champion witch and side kick" she said smiling. Phoebe couldn't help but smile "Billie you're a great witch, don't be down on yourself" she said as they walked to the kitchen. Billie laughed softly "You really think so" she asked looking at the older witch. Phoebe nodded grabbing the pancake mix out "Yes I do, I've seen you do amazing things Billie, you're a great witch" she said as she grabbed a bag of blueberries.

Billie smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks "Thanks" she said softly. She grabbed some oranges and smiled "Fresh squeezed orange juice is on the way" she said grinning. Phoebe smirked "Well as long as there's no seeds in it I'm fine" she said smiling. Once breakfast was finished, Phoebe and Billie sat at the table in silence. Phoebe looked over at Billie and smiled _*She really is beautiful*_ she thought to herself. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts and returned to her plate, her cheeks red. Billie noticed the blush and smiled, thinking how cute the older woman was. She sighed looking down at her plate _*get a hold of yourself Jenkins…this is Phoebe Halliwell you're thinking about. She's straight* _she thought before taking a drink. Phoebe pushed the food around on her plate before smiling and looking at Billie "so…what do you say you and I hang out today" she asked. Billie frowned "Don't you have work" she asked. Phoebe shook her head "Nope…not today….so if you like…we'll hang…either chill around here or go out. Maybe for like. Lunch or something". The blonde witch smiled "Ok, sounds good…as long as you're sure" she said nodding "Do you think we could stop by my hotel room, so I can grab my stuff and pay the guy for the next few weeks" she asked.

Phoebe grabbed their plates and stood up "Yeah of course except I have one exception" she said walking back to Billie "You get out of that crappy hotel…I've got an extra room that you are more than welcome to use" she said smiling. Billie gave Phoebe a small smile "Ok" she said softly, she knew it was impossible to argue with Phoebe. Phoebe grinned "well then it's set, we'll go get your stuff, pay off the hotel manager and grab a bite to eat…then we'll come back here and get your room set up and spend the rest of the day watching movies". Billie chuckled as she stood up "Sounds good to me Pheebes" she said smiling. The blonde witch looked at Phoebe chewing on her lip "I uh….want to thank you Phoebe…for being so kind to me" she said smiling. Phoebe looked at Billie and smiled, walking over to her "You're welcome sweetie…but you've got no reason to thank me…I care about you Billie…I care about you a lot…I'm happy to help" she said with a small blush. Billie gave the older woman a small smile "I care about you too Phoebe" she said softly. Phoebe brought her hand to Billie's cheek and gasped closing her eyes as a vision hit her. Billie's brow furrowed in worry "Phoebe, what did you see" she asked nervously. It took a minute for Phoebe to answer, she looked at Billie and smiled "This" she said grabbing the back of the younger woman's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Billie didn't know how to respond at first. She knew she'd been feeling things for Phoebe since they met, but she figured the charmed one didn't feel the same way. She finally reacted, wrapping her arms around Phoebe as they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Billie laughed softly and spoke "Well….that was…wow" she said smiling. Phoebe grinned "I know…you know something…I've always thought you were cute….at first…the age difference bothered me…but only because I figured that you wouldn't want me because of my age". Billie smirked "Phoebe…you are gorgeous…how could I not" she said smiling. Phoebe shrugged "Guess I should have acted before huh" she asked. She looked at Billie and smiled "Would…it be ok if I kissed you again" she asked biting her lip. Billie smiled "Do you have to ask" she said pulling the older witch into another kiss. The pair was so caught up in each other that they failed to notice the blue lights that filled the room, they only pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat "Uh….I'm not interrupting am I" Paige asked with a smirk. Phoebe jumped back looking at her sister "Paige. God can't you knock" she asked. Paige rolled her eyes "relax Phoebe its ok" she said smiling "I'm just glad Billie finally told you". Billie frowned "Wait…you knew" she asked. Paige turned towards her charge and smiled "Of course I knew…I knew how both of you felt…it wasn't hard to notice". Phoebe blushed looking at her hands "Does Piper know" she asked. Paige shook her head "No, which is kinda why I came over…Piper wants you to come to dinner Phoebe. Billie you're welcome to come too" she said smiling. Billie looked to Phoebe who smiled "Sure sounds good, tell Piper we'll be there around…seven" she asked looking at Paige.

Paige smiled "Sounds good" she said nodding "Oh and congrats by the way…I'm glad you two finally realized things" she said before orbing out. Phoebe laughed softly walking back up to Billie "well that was….surprising" she said smirking. Billie grinned wrapping her arms around the older woman again "Yeah it was…but…at least she is ok with it" she said kissing her softly "Now all we gotta do is convince Piper not to hate me". Phoebe sighed lying her head on Billie's shoulder "Piper…she's going to be the hard one" she said sighing. She hoped her sister would approve, and wouldn't blow Billie up the second she saw her.

**Well there is chapter 2! Review people! I hope you all like this story.**


End file.
